SAHI PAKDE HAI
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: What happens when angoori Bhabhi and vibhuti narayan mishra enters in CID bureau... Peep in to know more.. Just a random silly idea of mine... Hope you all will like it...


**Hello** **everyone...**

 **Just a random thought came in my mind and I thought to pen it down...**

 **Hope you all like it...**

 _ **!SAHI PAKDE HAI!**_

 **One fine morning;**

A case was reported and everyone except duo, kavin and freddy went towards the crime spot.

They were checking some files when suddenly they heard a voice of woman and a man.

Woman-" haaye daiyaa... humri toh zindagi ujad gayi..."

Man-" bahbhiji calm down..."

Abhijeet looked at them and said-" ek second... ek second.. aap log h kaun aur yaha kyu aaye hai..."

Mann said in style-" hello... myself **Vibhuti narayan mishra** aur ye h humari mohobatt..."

Woman-" aa... kaa bole..."

Vibhu-" mera matlab h ki ye h **angoori** bhabhi..."

Angoori-" raam raam..."

Daya-" namaste.. aap log yaha..."

Angoori-" haaye daiyaa CD saahab... hum lut gaye..."

Freddy( confused)-" CD?"

Vibhu-" she meant to say... CID..."

Angoori-" sahi pakde h..."

Abhijeet-" achcha.. waise hua kya h?"

Angoori-" humre ladoo ke bhaiya kahi kho gaye h..."

Kavin-" ladoo ke bhaiya..."

Vibhu-" unka naam manmohan tiwari h... that leechad gahtiya aadmi..."

Angoori( a bit angrily)-" dekhiye ladoo ke bhaiya ke baare mei aisa naahi boliye..."

Vibhu-" I'm sorry... I really very sorry..."

Angoori-" theek ba.."

Abhijeet jerked his mind and said-" aap log vistaar mei bataiye ki kya baat h..."

Vibhu-" hum log yaha mumbai darshan ke liye aaye the... hum yaani mai, bhabhi ji, that leechad... I mean tiwari ji aur daroga happu singh ji..."

Angoori-" haan CD saahab... aur anita bhabhi issliye nai aayi kyunki unki bathrooming class thi..."

Freddy's eyes got widened and he said-" bathrooming class... ye kaha chalti h..."

Vibhu-" inka matlab h grooming class.."

Angoori-" sahi pakde h..."

Daya-" anita kaun?"

Vibhu-" anita... meri wife..."

Angoori-" haan CD saahab... bahut achchi h wo... wahi toh kaam karti h ye toh **nalle** h..."

All smiled under their breath.

Vibhu-" bhabhiji..."

Kavin-" haan toh... ladoo ke bhaiya kaise gaayab hue..."

Vibhu-" gaayab nai pee ke pade honge kahi..."

Angoori-" dekhiye ladoo ke bhaiya ke baare mei aisa naahi boliye..."

Vibhu-" I take my words back bhabhiji..."

Daya-" ek minute... aap log humei bataenge ki tiwari ji kaise gum hue..."

Angoori( a bit teary)-" haaye daiyaa... humko naahi pata.. kal raat the hunre saath... subha uthe toh gaayab..."

Vibhu-" bhabhiji please... poch dijiye ye aansu... I can't see u crying..."

Abhijeet-" unki koi photo h..."

Angoori-" haan h..."

Angoori gave him photograph.

Daya-" hum ladoo ke bhaiya ko dhundhte h..."

Angoori-" thankoo very smooch..."

Abhijeet-" smooch..."

Daya-" smooch..."

Kavin smiled naughtily and said-" smooch..."

Vibhu( whispering)-" bhabhiji bhi ekdum baudam h..."

Angoori-" kaa bole."

Vibhu-"inka kehne ka matlab h.. thank you very much..."

Kavin-" ohh.."

Angoori-" sahi pakde h..."

Daya-" toh abhi aap jaiye..."

Angoori-" nahi nahi... jab tak ladoo ke bhaiya nahi mil jaate hum yahi rahenge..."

Vibhu-" bhabhiji..."

Abhijeet-" aap yaha reh ke kya karengi... hum dhundh rahe h na unhe..."

Angoori sat on the floor while crossing her legs and said-" jaldi se ladoo ke bhaiya ko dhundhiye warna hum amma ji ko kaal kar denge..."

Vibhu-" god please someone kill me..."

Abhijeet took out his gun and said-" really..."

Vibhu kept quite and freddy brought a chair and said-" aap chair pe baith jaiye..."

Angoori sat on the chair and said-" aap bahut neech ho..."

Freddy-" neech?"

Vibhu-" she meant to say nice..."

Angoori-" sahi pakde h..."

Suddenly a person came in saying-" arrey theher jao maharaaj..."

They all turned and the person said while coming in-" aree dada... tum na bhaiya vibhuti sasur bahut badi chiraand ho..."

Vibhu-" excuse me... maine aisa kya kar diya..."

Person-" achcha.. ka kar do hau... sasur... CID office ma aa gaye.. aur bataaya nai..."

Vibhu-" zaroori nai samjha..."

Person-" tumse toh sasur baad mei nipatte h... bhabhi angoori aapko bhi humra khyaal na aau... "

Abhijeet-" ek minute... ek minute... aap h kaun..."

Before the person could say anything, vibhu said-" ye h daroga **happu singh ji...** the nyochaawar king... jinke 9 9 thiya bachche aur ek pregnant biwi h..."

Daya-" matlab desh ki aabaadi badhane mei sabse bada haath issi ka h.."

Angoori-" sahi pakde h..."

Kavin-" daroga?"

Happu-" hau sahaab..."

Freddy-" mujhe toh tum hawaldaar lagte ho..."

Happu-" na na saahab... ei teen teen thaiya star h uniform pe..."

Abhijeet( whispering)-" hmmm... par mujhe toh tumhara teen guna nikla pet dikh raha h..."

Happu-" hau sahaab ... kuch kaha?"

Abhijeet-" nai.. nai toh..,"

Angoori-" daaroga ji.. ladoo ke bhaiya ka kuch pata chala..."

Happu-" na bhabhi angoori... par hum lage hue h... har sharaab ke theke pe unki khojai ho rahi h..."

All looked at him and he said-" humra matlab h ki khoj jaari h..."

Vibhu( whispering)-" waise bhi uss leeched aadmi ko aur kaha khoja jaa sakta h..."

Daya-" kuch kaha aapne..."

Vibhu-" nai toh..."

Angoori ( crying)-" haaye daiyaa... ab humra kaa hoga..."

Kavin-" mai hu na bhabhiji..."

All looked at him and vibhu said-" excuse me.. ye kya baka abhi abhi aapne.."

Kavin( trying to cover up)-" mere kehne ka matlab h ki hum sab h na... hum log khoj denge tiwari ji ko..."

Angoori-" thnakoo very smooch..."

Kavin smiled and said-" smooch... really..."

Vibhu-" she meant thank you very much..."

Angoori-" sahi pakde h..."

Abhijeet-" arrey freddy... bhabhiji ke liye kuch khaane peene ke liye laao..."

Angoori-" nahi nahi... jab tak ladoo ke bhaiya nai mil jaate hum kuch na khaenge.."

Happu-" bhabhi angoori tension na lo... hum abhi dhundh ke laate h unko..."

Suddenly they all heard a voice-" angoori... angoori..."

Angoori got up and said-" haaye daiyaa... ye toh ladoo ke bhaiya ki aawaz h..."

They all turned and saw tiwari ji.

Angoori ran and hugged him.

Vibhu and kavin looked up and signed.

Angoori-" haaye daiyaa... kaha chale gaye the aap..."

Tiwari-" areey hum toh tehelne nikal gaye the pagli..."

Vibhu-" toh bata ke nai jaa sakte h... pata h bhabhiji kitna pareshaan ho rahi thi."

Tiwari-" I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Vibhu hit his back and said-" don't copy me.."

Happu-" chalo maharaaj... waapas chale... abhi mumbai darshan bacha h..."

Tiwari-" haan pagli... chalo..."

Kavin-" aap.. aap inhe pagli mat boliye please... she is very innocent..."

Tiwari and vibhu glared him and angoori said-" haaye daiyaa.. thankoo very smooch..."

Kavin smiled and said" I'll really..."

Vibhu-" she meant thank you very much..."

Angoori-" sahi pakde h..."

Daya-" you are welcome..."

They all went and kavin said-" kya kismat h tiwari ji ki..."

Daya-" sahi kaha..."

Abhijeet-" ahaan... sahi pakde h..."

They all laughed and continued their work.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **So... Hope you all liked the silly idea of mine...**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
